Good Kid
by It's ya grill
Summary: Just one last chance. (From the musical. Percy's thoughts during "Good Kid". Percy's POV (obviously))


**wow im pretty productive today.** **this is all told from Percy's pov... so... yeah!** **Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing besides Percy's thoughts here! I don't own Percy Jackson, I don't own The Lightning Theif musical, nothing!**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I grinded my teeth together. So, this is supposed to be the biggest thing in my life, my "Quest". What's so special about it? Why _me_ exactly? I get enough attention, obviously.

Six schools in six years, and I've been kicked out of every. single. place.

I threw another shirt onto the bed. And here I thought these people might understand me? They're not a kid of one of the Big Three. No one really gets it. I'm alone here, and I have to wrap my head around that fact if I wanna stay here. Where else can I go if not here? Can't go to Gabe, that's for sure. No one would want a screw up like me. I didn't even want the toilet incident to happen!

Everything I ever do is wrong, I'll never find where I belong- everybody's always on my case.

I threw on a t-shirt and walked out to the sparring arena, not even bothering with the packing anymore. Each school treated me the same, always claiming they could fix whatever problems I had. They were always wrong.

The same old story, the same old song; "Don't act up! Don't act out! Be strong."

I uncapped Riptide and went wild. And I had tried! I really did! I always did my best for mom but I let her down every time...

I keep my head down and I keep my chin up but it always ends up the same, with the principal saying "Pack your bags, Percy. Why? Oh, because you caused this and that! You're always to blame!"

I let Riptide fall to my side. It's never my fault! I swear! The monsters are just... drawn to me...

I never try to do _anything!_ And I never mean to hurt anyone! I try, _I really try,_ to be a good kid- a.. a good kid...? A good son.

I impaled the dummy, like doing that would fix everything. But no one ever believed me! No, it's _always_ my fault! And I always tell the truth!

But... no one will ever take my side! It's always me who takes the fall! I swear, I honestly swear that I- I'm good kid!

... Guess I'm good for nothing at all.

I cap Riptide again, letting my thoughts wander. And honestly? So what if I fail the quest? Or actually- let me rephrase that- so what if I die on this quest? It's not like there's anything to really come back to.

Gabe was a world class jerk, and dad was never there. The only family that really mattered? Well, she... vanished... right into the air.

And now I thought I had finally found a haven, a safe place to stay, but no! Again, it's "Pack your bags Percy, now go away!"

I was back at my cabin again. I picked up a t-shirt, one courtesy of Camp Half-Blood. My face scrunched up as I crumpled jt and threw it at the wall opposite of me. I don't get it... I'm trying my best! Can't they see that?! What am I supposed to do? How... How can I finally... be good enough?

I never tried to do anything and I never meant to hurt anyone! I swear- I... I swear that I'm a good kid!

...heh...

...good...

...Yeah, Percy. That's a good one.

And no one will ever take my side, so I guess I'll keep taking the fall. But I still swear that I'm a good kid! ... Guess I'm good for nothing at all-

All those schools and not once did I ever hear something remotely good about me. I have no promising future, I just attract trouble.

All the schools in six years, every battle with reading and writing or ADHD or even both- oh and can't forget the monsters.- every single day and NO ONE ever told me that they're proud, no one ever asked me "Hey, Percy, how'd you like to come around and stay?" No, "All you get are bad grades and a bum rap and a bad rep and a good smack and _no friends and no hope and **no mom!**_

...She's taken away...

Mom... she was all I really had. Everything I did... it was to make her happy. She deserved the world, and all she got was me.

I'm supposed to go on a quest to get something I never even stole in the first place. Because no one believes that I didn't steal it. Mom would've...

I swear I never stole anything, I never meant to hurt anyone... I swear... I swear that I'm a good kid... who's had a bad run.

I want to show them. To prove I'm good enough. I want them to believe that I can be more than... a mess. Than a disaster. Just...

All I need is one last chance to prove I'm good enough for someone.

I know I can be more. They should know, too. I can be more than a troublemaker, than a nuisance!

I'm good enough for someone.

There's gotta be someone who knows this, too. Six schools behind me, come next year I'll be ready! I'll stay more than a year!

I'm good enough for someone!

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 **hA ITS DONE!! welp, there, you can leave now,**


End file.
